Realization
by ilyilyx3
Summary: I hadn’t noticed what was right in front of me. I hadn’t noticed that I was fighting for absolutely nothing. I hadn’t noticed that I was wasting my time, fighting for something unattainable; Troy’s love. Sharpay Centric. TG/TxGxS love triangle/friendship.


**I have no idea why I wrote this. I think it was to get rid of some angst I had in me? Or maybe it was to dig into Sharpay's character. I don't remember; since I wrote this last month. ****Haha****. Just give it a try?**

**Realization**

**Sharpay's POV-**

I started out to be a very lonely child, even though I had a twin brother. I was always bossing him around, or teasing him, or even hurting him. I don't know why I did; all I knew was that there was no connection between us. Being around Ryan, felt like being around my dad. He wasn't a friend, he wasn't a buddy, he wasn't close to anything enjoyable to be around except a family member, and it was only that. I never had any close friends starting out, because no one took the time to get to know me. But that all changed when I met Troy and Gabriella.

We were very close friends, even from the start. We met each other at the tender age of 6. None of us knew of what the future held for us. We lived out of kindergarten and preschool days with innocence, and happiness. We endured the elementary weeks together. We grew out of the awkward middle school months, and developed into our late teenaged years in high school. Our friendship was thought to last forever, but the truth is, forever isn't as long as it was anymore.

Since the start of our three way friendship, we had a strong bond. Everyday of preschool was filled with sandbox adventures, monkey bar dares, and swinging contests. In kindergarten, we lived life like all best friends did. We shared our lunches, and occasionally had a pot lunch. We played tag in the fields, and ran until our legs gave out, or until we were just too tired to continue the fun. We made piles of leaves, and jumped in them. Basically, we had fun with our young innocence.

The three of us had finished elementary school with success. Gabriella managed to help us get good grades. Troy saved us from being bored during class, breaks, and lunches. With my popularity, everyone wanted to be our friends. We had let some in, but none of them came close to breaking us apart. With the weekends filled with sleepovers, movie nights, pillow fights, it was impossible to even try to dent our friendship.

Whenever people started bullying us, Troy would stick up to them, and defend us. When our classmates would make fun of Troy's teeth gap, Gabriella and I would stick up for him. It was an all around protectiveness. None of us showed hostility to each other. We only showed love. Even during the second grade, when Troy started to get teased for hanging out with us, he never ditched us. He stuck with us the whole way.

Middle school came with a shocker to us. As we grew into puberty, things became awkward during those two years. It was hard to sit near Troy for me and Gabriella. The three-way friendship was slowly starting to slip from its stable condition. Gabriella befriended smarter people, whom she hung out more often because of their extra curricular activities. Troy practically had girls lining up for his attention, and he started to hang out with the older kids who shared more of his interests. While I stood along with my brother, and my followers, trying to come up with something to repair out cracked friendship.

The summer of seventh grade, I had finally come up with a plan to repair it. Summer vacation, or course. I planned out the whole summer for us. I made sure that they didn't have any other things to do. We spent three months together in one of my family's cabins. Our friendship had been rebuilt to a whole new level, the crack slowly disappeared. Eighth grade was one of the best school years for us. It was the strongest too. The minor problems we had faced before disappeared since we actually made time for each other.

By sophomore year of high school, everyone knew us as Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay. Not one person more, not one person less. We were labeled as best friends. We were inseparable. We always thought of having no extra links, chains, feelings, or anything. We were convinced that we only friends. That's why we never expected what happened in junior year to occur; our 'strong' friendship broke apart.

Gabriella and I had harbored feelings for Troy. It eventually came out in the open by itself. Everyone knew, and started gossiping about us. I didn't want to fight her for him, but I felt like I had to. I was expected to, and I was expected to win. We did end up fighting for him. The battle began in junior year. I tried everything to win his affection and love. People were sure that I would succeed and win him, instead of Gabriella. Everyone was, even me.

I had always thought that I would be victorious. All of my life, people had told me that I would be successful in everything I did. The moment I was born, the doctor took one look at me, and told my mother that she had what was going to be a very prosperous baby girl in her hands. As I grew out of my childhood, teachers would often praise me, and telling me to remember them when I hit the 'big time'. Peers of mine would often hang around me for my popularity. Everyone believed that I would always come out on top of whatever I did.

I had gotten told so, so many times that I had come to believe it. I developed such a cocky personality by high school, that I hadn't noticed what was right in front of me. I hadn't noticed that I was fighting for absolutely nothing. I hadn't noticed that I was wasting my time, fighting for something unattainable; Troy's love. In the middle of sophomore year, I had an all-time plan to win him over. When I asked one of my Sharpettes to help, she questioned me. She asked why I was being so selfish.

She asked if I had seen Troy and Gabriella interacting before. If I had known that I was being stupid, that I was being a bitch, and that I was being a bad friend to the both of them for trying to break them apart. The moment she asked me that, I had gotten a look of pure confusion on my face. I asked her what she meant, and she took me to the music room, and told me to look inside. I did as she said, and my heart broke, not because of what I saw, but because of what I realized from the sight before me.

I realized that I was truly dumb. I hadn't noticed the way he looked at her. Neither had I noticed how much they truly cared for each other. I didn't notice how they touched each other, how the shimmer of brilliance would sparkle in their eyes when they looked at the other, nothing. I only saw what I wanted to see. But that day, when I saw them singing together in perfect harmony and love, I finally saw the truth. I realized that they really loved each other.

The truth hit me hard. I had lost. Not at that moment, but from the start. I couldn't believe that I could've been so blind. Ever since we were kids, he'd look at her the way he did now. Maybe even more passionate and loving as we grew. I was so conceited with myself, that I didn't notice that I had been the person who prevented them from being together. I was the one who stood in the way of their relationship. I had never realized it, until I actually saw them that fateful day. Until I saw the truth before me.

The truth was, they belonged together. Not me and Troy, but she and Troy. Troy and Sharpay, didn't sound as perfect. It sounded like an ancient city for dogs. But Troy and Gabriella? That sounded like perfected and harmonized music to everyone's ears. They were the golden couple that was waiting to be. I was the only obstacle standing in the way. So that day, I stepped out of their way, I took myself out of their lives. I stopped contacting them, I stopped hanging out with them, I stopped doing everything that included them. I broke out of our friendship.

Instead of it being Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay, it was only Troy and Gabriella. They were hurt for the first couple of weeks; I saw it in their eyes, and movements. I had felt it too. I also knew that they blamed themselves, but they couldn't help it. They were in love, they needed each other more than they needed me. They had to accept it, I know I hadn't, but I was getting there. I had almost accepted the fact that I wasn't the winner this time.

Gradually, they did get over me ignoring them, and out of their lives. They became happy again, much to my relief. I was scared that I hadn't made the right decision, because they still didn't get together after I had left their lives. They were still the pair of best friends with hidden feelings for each other. Both, trying to not feel awkward around the other, and both trying to figure the perfect way to proclaim their true feelings.

Eventually, they finally did become a couple. On the day of Graduation, I saw them holding each other lovingly, and kissing. Sure there was a small pang of hurt in my heart, but the relief, and happiness overcame it. I was happy that they were together. I was even happier that I wasn't the barrier that kept them apart anymore. I was incredibly exuberant that I made the right choice. And I was ecstatic when I finally saw the truth.

I wasn't going to be successful in everything I do. I wasn't perfect. I wasn't the cold, heartless bitch, with an attitude, that most people thought of me to be. I wasn't the girl that was meant to be with Troy Bolton. That was Gabriella Montez's roll. But the real me?

I was Sharpay Evans, the girl who everyone judges, and misperceives.

I never lived up to others' expectations.

I lived up to my own.

**What did you guys think?**** Hah, I think it'****s pointless.**

**Review?**** I'll give you a virtual cookie. (:**


End file.
